Sir Gawain (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camelot, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Knight | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Maneely | First = Black Knight #1 | HistoryText = Overview Gawain was one of the legendary Knights of the Round Table commanded by King Arthur who ruled England circa the 6th Century. They were the primary defenders of Camelot during the period. He and the other Knights defended the realm until the fall of Camelot. The Knights have spawned many legends and stories throughout England and Europe and as such there are many accounts. The purposes of this article is to chronicle the activities of the Knights that are unique to the Earth-616 universe. 6th Century Years prior to the fall of Camelot, the Knights and their King were unaware that Arthur's relative Mordred and his consort Morgan le Fay plotted to take over the kingdom. However the royal wizard Merlyn divined this treachery and called upon Sir Percy of Scandia, Mordred's nephew, to come to Camelot and act as his champion the Black Knight. In order to maintain a secret identity, Percy acted as a clumsy pacifist, whom the Knights thought very little of. Not long after Sir Percy's arrival, King Arthur went missing, prompting Lancelot, Galahad, and Sir Gawain to go out searching for the King, unaware that Mordred had secretly locked Arthur in the dungeons below the castle. They searched fruitlessly until the Black Knight rescued Arthur from the dungeon, but could not find evidence that implicated Mordred in the plot. He and the knights later searched for King Arthur when he was captured by French-Sicilian pirates until the king was eventually rescued by the Black Knight. Years later, Lancelot began an affair with Queen Guinevere, a betrayal that contributed to the fall of Camelot and a dissolution of the Knights of the Round Table. Modern Time Dai Thomas first began having dreams of mysterious knight who fought through the land, this dreams were accompanied by similarities to modern life and trance like behavior. As time progressed Thomas' body slowly began to take on the qualities of Gawain, gaining enhance physical strength, endurance, and agility. Yet it was upon Thomas' death at the hands of maddened Captain Britain that Gawain's physical manifestation first occurred due to his link and contract with the Green Knight. During the events of Revolutionary War, Dai Thomas found himself again under the influence of the spirit of Sir Gawain who quickly took hold of him and transformed him into an avatar of himself once again. During the fight against the Zombie Knights of the Zombie Round Table, he was slain, but the Green Knight quickly returned him to life once again, and without any further danger Sir Gawain retreated from Dai Thomas' body. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In Arthurian legend, Gawain is depicted as a nephew of Arthur Pendragon. Gawain is supposedly one of the sons of Morgause and King Lot of Orkney. He is a maternal half-brother to Mordred. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Gawain | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Knighthoods